narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyōsuke Uzumaki
Did you, or did you not, completely forget Madara stealing Nagato's eyes? Even if he only implanted one eye, he obviously kept the other one for some purpose. Eyes are not Bijuu. Eyes are made of tissue, mind you, which will deteriorate over time. There's no way Nagato's extra Rinnegan eye would still be functional, and not only that, but even if it was functional, Madara still held onto it. No matter how you look at it, it breaks canon and makes little to no sense in realistic terms. Also, what was the point of blindness if you were just gonna give him a Rinnegan? I find it ludicrous. You might as well not even have mentioned blindness whatsoever. It doesn't matter if only one eye is blind, it doesn't make it any more of a weakness, since Rinnegan has traits of Byakugan. You pretty much just said he's blind for the lulz. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I did not forget anything. I still haven't written his history section but if you read the RP mentioned in the page it is stated that when Naruto defeated Madara the Leaf managed to acquire one of the rinnegan eyes in his possession, the one he was using. It doesn't break canon because I am assuming that Naruto beats Madara and the eyes are taken from Madara's body. When Naruto defeated him his body was taken by Konoha ANBU and his eyes were preserved for future use. Madara was shown keeping a large number of sharingan eyes preserved in jars. So eyes can be preserved if stored properly. So I doubt it breaks canon and if you read the background, seems to make complete sense to me. And I don't remember the manga ever mentioning that the rinnegan has traits of the Byakugan. All I remember was that it allows the user to see chakra. The only reason the paths of pain did not have a blind spot was due to their shared vision. Not due to any byakugan like properties of the rinnegan. If you remember the fight between Naruto and Pain, Naruto managed to attack the Nakara Path from behind by covering the eyes of the Preta Path, who was the only path who was looking that way. If the Rinnegan did indeed have the traits of the byakugan then the Deva path (whose back was turned to the direction from which Naruto attacked) could have seen him coming and Nagato could have easily had the Nakara Path dodge the attack. So the Rinnegan just allows the user to see chakra in which case if he has only one eye his vision is limited which is a weakness. But if you can show any place where it is stated that it does have properties like the byakugan then I will make changes. I did not make the blindness thing just for fun. I made it on my interpretation of the powers of the Rinnegan and according to that it was a weakness. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 08:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC)